Life of Jaerek
by Jaketheripper
Summary: a story circling around a light skinned dremora who fought his way to the top. and is about to be thrown into the oblivion tamriel war


Life of Jaerek

By Jaketheripper

My name is Jaerek…what? Waiting for a last name? I'm a dremora, foolish mortal, I don't have a last name.

I live in Gehmata, a relatively low activity area of lord Dagon's realm of oblivion, I'm a graduate from the academy, top of my class, a Kynval .

Yes mortal, we train at an academy, this is why we Dremora are as skilled as we are, we are part of a military, now if you'll let me continue…

Despite my high station, the lower ranks think it amusing to test my patience, you see, I am pale skinned, I've been told everything from, my mother dropped me, to the most plausible theory that lord dagon was testing how my kyn would react to having a child with the pale skin of a human.

My father gutted my mother for her failure to bear a "pure" child and was hanged off the edge of the highest sigil tower by his superior for his transgressions, the Valkynaz Kathutet took me in as his own and put me into the academy after I nearly decapitated the servant scamp with a shortsword.

The others, as expected, made fun of me and had some good laughs fighting me and "putting me in my place" calling me Nithing and pale skin.

I killed them….i killed them all with my BARE HANDS.

Of course I was caught, I was brought before my adopted father and I feared the worst.

But strangely, he did not do what the others expected him to do, he promoted me.

Finally I got respect, I was no longer the underclassman, I had a foothold and I strove to keep it, and quickly gained another.

The others fell in step, soon they too came to respect the Kynval with the pale skin, much like mundus's white tiger or the small scamps of oblivion, my unique traits and the abuse I suffered because of them have made me a stronger and deadlier warrior.

Then there was Jirea…how do I describe her….she's a good warrior…for a woman…this is evidenced by her being the only female of my kind to enter the academy and exit a fully decorated soldier, although a low rank, I spared her the exit hazing, she resented me for that

"FOOL! I could have handled the exit ritual!" she struck my chest plate with her gauntlet clad fist, the blade scratching my black and red armor, I grasped her throat and pushed her up against the wall, "listen woman…"

"churl"

I raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"I am churl" she choked at me, "I killed many men to get this title, you have no reason to, but I humbly plead that you respect that."

My eyes steel, as I look into her eyes, I see a past similar to my own, a similar struggle, I feel dreaded and hated mercy welling up in my daedric heart

I release my grip on her throat and cross my arms, "you are a soldier now, you have no reason to plead, you demand, do you understand me, churl?"

"sir, yes sir." She bows to me

I turn to her, "what is your name, Churl?"

She looks down, I growl, "I asked your NAME churl."

She jumps, "Jirea sir!"

I turn back to her and smile through my tanned but still pale skin, "Jirea, we are two of a kind, you and I, both treated like garbage, both thrown to the clanfears only to return wearing their skins and eating their black decaying hearts…will you walk by my side into battle as Catiff?"

She tackled me, there was no stopping it.

As embarrassing as it was to have it happen atop the sigil tower, we mated then and there, her howls attracted glances, but it was too far away for anyone to see definitely what was going on.

As regrettable as that was, she now serves by my side.

Apparently she can bare no children, her father stabbed her in the belly as a child to either kill her or give him a chance of rearing a warrior, as his family had been cursed with nothing but women.

Enough about us though, time to talk about the mythic dawn.

One day a message came from lord dagon to my father, he contacted me and I came to him, Catiff Jirea by my side, he told me of invasion plans for mundus.

"a mortal named mankar camoran that leads a cult centering around lord dagon has emerged and presented plans to weaken the barriers so we can just walk in and take it from the soft skins."

I smile, "father, just tell me where to lead my men."


End file.
